


Danger Lies Ahead

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Imagine Michael listening to you after you beg him not to fight Lucifer' - A one-shot based off the imagine from supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Lies Ahead

> **Notes:**  [Original Imagine here](http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/65271242571/submitted-by-ask-all-supernatural) and written upon the request of Tumblr user [reality--is--a-prison](http://reality--is--a-prison.tumblr.com/)

Michael stands with his back to you, facing the open field in front of him.

"Please." You plead. "Don't do this."

He turns his blade over in his hands and exhales a long breath before responding. "You know I have to."

"No. You don't." You say.

"It's heaven's orders." Michael replies.

"So?" You scoff.

"So I listen. I do as I'm told. I'm a warrior. I'm heaven's strongest weapon. You know that." He sighs.

"You listen, you die!" You exclaim.

"I'm strong. I'll be fine, [y/n]." He mutters, obviously not believing his own words.

"I know you're strong, but Lucifer's stronger. He's the Devil." You argue.

"And I'm an archangel." Michael counters, still not facing you.

"So is he. He's also stronger than you." You sigh.

"Do you have no faith in me?" He asks.

"Of course I do, but all the faith in the world can't change a fact, Michael. He's older than you. He's been around longer. This isn't just any angel we're talking about here; This is Lucifer." You begin walking up to Michael, your tone stern and flooded with worry. "In a matter of minutes, he'd taken down Gabriel and we all know that Gabriel was one of the most clever angels."

"Well I'm not Gabriel." Michael says.

"No you're not. You're smarter than he was. I know you can make the right choice here." You frown.

You see Michael's chest move as he lets out a long sigh.

"Please." You beg, your voice barely above a whisper. You place your hand on his arm and turn him around to face you. "Don't do this."

He looks at you sympathetically, an emotion he rarely shows.

"Call it off. Stand down." You continue.

"I can't." He growls.

"You  _can_." You reply. "If you won't do it for yourself, then for me."

You watch as a wave of guilt washes over Michael's features.

"I'm scared, Michael. I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to die." You choke. "You know how much I care about you. Don't do this, Michael."

Your hair rustles with the flap of wings as Lucifer appears before the two of you. "Hello, Michael." He says, confident and ready for a fight.

"Please." You whisper.

You draw in a sharp breath as Michael walks towards Lucifer. He stops when they're a foot apart and looks over his shoulder.

You shake your head and mouth a silent " _Don't_."

"Brother." Michael turns back to Lucifer and looks him in the eyes. "Stop. We don't have to do this."


End file.
